Star Trek Omega Force Episode 3 BEYOND THE EDGE
by William Raymer
Summary: Part 3 of TEAM CHIPMUNK THE NEXT GENERATION VS. STAR TREK OMEGA FORCE: The exploration of the Enterprie-B begins!
1. Chapter 1

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode 3: "Beyond the Edge of Forever"

By William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on _Star__Trek_

Created by Gene Roddenberry

Part 3 of

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

Teaser (Prologue)

_U.S.S.__Yagami __First __Officer__'__s __Log, __Stardate __57550.7, __subjective __dating. __Recorded __aboard __United __Galactic __Federation __civilian __defense __vessel _S.S. Ponyo_._

_The __remarkable __has __happened. __After __nearly __70 __years, __the __long-lost _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B _has __been __found __in __another __dimension__—__the __dimension __we __of __the _Yagami _now __find __ourselves __fighting __to __help __protect._

_Our __history __records __that __the _Enterprise-B _was __lost __with __all __hands __in __2329. __Their __last __recorded __transmission __indicated __that __members __of __their __crew __had __contracted __a __dangerous __infection, __but __what __happened __following __that __transmission __has __remained __a __mystery__…__until __now._

On the Bridge of the _Ponyo_, Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Batali and the other members of the _Yagami_'s away team watched as the _Enterprise-B_ tumbled through space on the _Ponyo_'s view-screen.

"The Starfleet historical database from the _Ponyo_'s data link with the _Yagami_ confirms—this is the _U.S.S. __Enterprise __NCC-1701-B_," T'Vara said.

Stargazer Seville, the captain of the _Ponyo_, stood from her command chair in order to get a closer look at the _Enterprise-B_.

"I've already conducted a scan of the _Enterprise-B_'s internal volume," Lieutenant Amelia Pacitti said. "Life support is on at bare minimum levels. Recommend that search party members either wear environmental suits or can subsist in reduced oxygen environments."

"Thank you, Mia," Star said. "Bridge to Five." "_Go __ahead, __Star,_" a voice said. "Johnny, I want the five of you to get to the Shuttlebay," Star said. "You will be joined by Hannah, Padmé and Eli, as well as by Lieutenants Nielsen, Selev and Pacitti from the _Yagami_. A derelict vessel we found needs a little exploration."

"_On __our __way, __Boss,_" another voice said. Irina, Selev and Mia stood from their stations and followed the _Ponyo_'s officers off the Bridge.

One of the _Ponyo_'s _TGB_ shuttles approached the _Enterprise-B_'s hangar deck. "Shuttle Gamma-994 to _Ponyo_," Irina said. "_Go __ahead, __Irina_," Star said.

"Star, the _Yagami_'s historical records should have the _Enterprise-B_'s prefix code," Irina said. "Please access it then transmit it, so we can dock."

"_Accessing,_" T'Vara said from the _Ponyo_'s Bridge. "_I __have __located __the _Enterprise-B_'__s __prefix __code. __Transmitting __now._"

Through the shuttle's viewport, the door of the _Enterprise-B_'s shuttlebay slowly began to open. "What is a prefix code?" Eli DiNozzo said.

"It is a five-digit code integrated into the computer systems of all Starfleet vessels," Selev said. "With it, another vessel can take emergency control of a ship."

"Oh, yeah," Eli's fiancé, Padmé Goof, said. "U.G.F. vessels have a similar protocol, Selev."

As the shuttle landed on the _Enterprise-B_'s hangar deck, the away team (minus the five robotic crew) donned environmental suits.

"_Check __comm __systems,_" Irina said. One by one, the away team noted that their suits' comm systems were functional.

"_Johnny, __scout __ahead __and __see __if __you __can __fix __the __life __support __systems_," Hannah McGee said. "_Will __do, __Hannah,_" Johnny Five said. The five robots rolled off the hangar deck.

Meanwhile, back in orbit of this dimension's Earth, the _Yagami_ remained docked at a United Galactic Federation spacedock facility.

On the Bridge, Captain Adrian Dorsey was coming on the Bridge for Alpha Shift, when a signal came on the panel Commander Io Shinoda stood at.

"Captain, the _Ponyo_ is hailing on subspace band Beta-9," Io said. "On screen," Adrian said.

The Bridge of the _Ponyo_ appeared on the screen. Jonathan Stoppable, Star's fiancé, sat in the command chair.

"_Captain __Dorsey, __we __found __something __belonging __to __your __Federation,_" he said. "_Majel?_"

"_Sending __visual __record __to __the _Yagami_, __Jon,_" Majel Goof said. The Bridge of the _Ponyo_ was replaced by the image of the _Enterprise-B_.

"My God," Adrian whispered. "Is that what I think it is?" "_It __is, __Adrian,_" Jon said. "_It __is __the _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B_._"

"Io, what is our repair status?" Adrian said. "We can depart at any time, Captain," Io said. "Then hail the dockmaster," Adrian said.

As Io set to work, Adrian tapped a control on his command chair arm. "Attention, all personnel. This is the Captain. We will be departing the U.G.F. spacedock momentarily to rendezvous with the _S.S.__Ponyo_, who has located the long-lost _U.S.S.__Enterprise__NCC-1701-B_. All hands to departure stations. Dorsey, out."

"U.G.F. Spacedock has cleared us to depart," Io said. "Very well," Adrian said. "Helm, as soon as we are clear of the Spacedock, set course for the _Ponyo_'s position, Warp 5." "Aye, sir," the Ensign at the Helm said.

The structure of the U.G.F. spacedock began to recede as the _Yagami_ began to move. Then, as soon as it was clear, the _Yagami_ leaped into warp.

Back on the _Enterprise-B_, Irina was examining a room near the ship's navigational deflector. She had to check her suit's condition, for she felt a chill run down her spine when she saw a plaque that read:

_On this spot,_

_CAPTAIN JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK_

_Gave his life to save the_

_Crew and passengers of _

U.S.S. ENTERPRISE NCC-1701-B

_Stardate 9540.7-13 May 2293_

A voice brought Irina out of her reverie. "_Jazz __to __Lieutenant __Nielsen_."

"_Go __ahead, __Jazz,_" Irina said. "_We __were __able __to __repair __the __life __support __systems,_" Jazz, one of the five robots, said. "_Air __should __be __back __to __breathable __levels __in __about __ten __minutes._"

"_Not __bad, __Jazz,_" Irina said. "_Nielsen, __out._"

Irina then tapped a control on the arm of her suit. "_Nielsen __to __all __away __team __members. __Rendezvous __on __the __hangar __deck __in __ten __minutes._"

In the _Enterprise-B_'s primary cargo bay, Eli found a silver box with a familiar insignia on it. "_DiNozzo __to _Ponyo_._"

"_Go __ahead, __Mr. __DiNozzo,_" T'Vara said. "_T__'__Vara, __put __Miley __on, __please,_" Eli said. "_I__'__m __here, __Eli,_" Miley Stewart said.

"_Miley, __what __did __that __insignia __on __your __Goukaiphone __look __like?_" Eli said. "_A __skull __and __crossed __swords,_" Miley said.

"_Like __this?_" Eli said, sending the image his suit's sensors picked up back to the _Ponyo_.

"_You __found __the __second __Goukaiphone, __all __right,_" Miley said. "_Yeah, __but __I__'__m __not __meant __for __it_," Eli said, disappointment seeping into his voice.

"_Bring __it __to __the __hangar __deck,_" Irina said, cutting into the transmission. "_I __have __a __feeling __that __it__'__s __meant __for __another __member __of __the __away __team._"

"_On __my __way, __Irina_," Eli said. Nestling the case in the crook of his arm, Eli left the cargo bay.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode 3: "Beyond the Edge of Forever"

Act (Chapter) 1

As Eli entered the hangar deck, the other members of the away team were removing their environmental suits.

"Did you bring it?" Padmé said. "_Yeah, __I __did_," Eli said, handing the case to Padmé before he began to take off his own suit.

"Remember, everyone: Miley informed us that if the intended recipient of a Goukaiphone already possesses a Ranger transformation device, the original device is destroyed by some kind of overload," Hannah said as she passed the case to the other TCTNG members of the away team.

"So that is what happened to Miley's Battle Bonder," Mia said. "Exactly, Lieutenant Pacitti," Jazz said.

"It's not for any of us," Hannah said. "All right," Irina said as she put the case in a storage compartment of the _TGB_ shuttle. "Let's get back to exploring the _Enterprise-B_."

The search crew made their way to the Bridge of the _Enterprise-B_. "The Bridge is clear, Irina," Selev said, checking his tricorder.

The rest of the away team stepped onto the Bridge. "Mia, man Communications and call the _Ponyo_," Irina said.

"Yes, Irina," Mia said. As she moved over to the Communications station, Irina turned to Selev. "Selev, check Tactical," she said.

Selev nodded as Irina sat in the command chair. Tears began to fall as Irina fingered the controls on the chair's arms.

"Irina, are you all right?" Hannah said. "(sniff) Yeah, I am, Hannah," Irina said. "It's just that sitting in the same chair your idol once sat in is overwhelming."

"Your idol?" Padmé said. "Yes," Irina said. "Demora Sulu, the third captain of the _Enterprise-B_, was my idol at the Academy."

"Star is responding, Irina," Mia said. "On screen," Irina ordered.

The Bridge of the _Ponyo_ appeared on the view-screen. "_Greetings, _Enterprise-B," Star said.

"And to you, Star," Irina said. "We found what we were looking for. Johnny, open the hangar bay doors so Star can recall our shuttle."

"Yes, Lieutenant," Johnny said. On the _Enterprise-B_'s view-screen, the _TGB_ shuttle and its precious cargo began the journey back to the _Ponyo_.

"Irina, the Tactical systems are surprisingly intact," Selev said. "Shields are deployable at 85% capacity. Phaser banks are fully charged, while there are 55 photon torpedoes."

"And we're gonna need them," Eli said. "The Decepticon battle cruiser is approaching. Speed: Warp 7, by U.F.P. measurements."

"Then we shall fight here!" Irina said. "_My __thoughts __exactly,_" Star said. "_Good __luck, __Irina. _Ponyo_, __out._"

As soon as the channel with the _Ponyo_ was closed, Irina took a deep breath then said… "Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

"Shields are up. Weapons are armed. Also, the _Ponyo_ has sent an upgraded Tactical database that I have integrated with the _Enterprise-B_'s database," Selev said.

"Good," Irina said. A tone sounded from the Communications station. "The Decepticons are hailing," Mia said.

"On screen," Irina said. "_I __am __Lord __Galvatron_," he said. "_Give __me __the __Goukaiphone __that __is __on __that__ erelict __vessel __and __you __shall __live._"

"This is the _U.S.S. __Enterprise __NCC-1701-B_, Lieutenant Irina Nielsen commanding," Irina said. "You have no claim to this vessel or anything on it."

"Furthermore, we have destroyed the Goukaiphone in order to keep it out of the hands of _pahtk_ like you!" she continued.

"_You__lie!_" Galvatron said. "If you believe so, then attack us," Irina said. "Then, you can see just what this 'derelict vessel' is made of! Close channel!"

On board the _Ponyo_, Star tapped a control on the arm of her command chair. "Max, copy all of your operational files and shunt the copy to the black box."

"_Compliance_," Max said. "'Black box?'" Nicholas said as Star stood from the command chair and walked up to the holographic dedication plaque. She reached into it and withdrew an isolinear optical chip, which she put into a black case.

As she returned to the command chair, Star explained: "In the event of the _Ponyo_'s destruction, we can restore Max's systems in another vessel—in essence, turning it into the _Ponyo __II_."

"I see," Nicholas said. The _Ponyo_ shook with a weapons impact. "Shields down to 75%," T'Vara reported from Tactical. "_Enterprise-B_ shields at 60%. No damage to the Decepticon vessel."

"Then, here's hoping the old adage 'Three heads are better than two' is true," Jonathan Archer said from OPS. "The _Yagami_ is coming in, and she's coming in hot!"

On the Bridge of the _Yagami_, Io stood at Tactical and reported, "We're approaching the _Ponyo_ and the _Enterprise-B_'s positions…and there's quite a battle going on!"

"Then, take us to Red Alert too, Io!" Adrian said. "Mr. Pelekai, if you'd be so kind as to take the Helm?"

"My pleasure, Captain," Zeo Pelekai said. As he sat behind the Helm console, he extended a second pair of arms from his body and set to work.

"Here we go, Captain! Dropping to sub-warp in 3…2…1…_MARK!_" Zeo said.

"Lock onto the Decepticon vessel! All weapons, fire at will!" Adrian ordered. "Aye, sir!" Io said.

As the battle continued, the _Ponyo_ took the brunt of the Decepticons' assault. But, the Decepticons had taken their hits too.

In the command center of the Decepticon battle cruiser, Ravage turned to Galvatron. "My lord, we are in extreme danger. If we suffer one more hit, we're finished!"

Galvatron grumbled then nodded. "Get us out of here!"

On the smoking and sparking Bridge of the _Ponyo_, Star let out a sigh of relief as the Decepticon vessel limped away.

"We showed them!" Nicholas said. But, before Star could respond, a cry of "Uh-Oh!" echoed around the Bridge.

Star looked over at Jonathan. "What's wrong, John?" Star said. "I've lost Max…and the engine core is gonna blow!"

Star tapped a button on the Accel Changer strapped to her right arm. "This is Stargazer Seville to all personnel and visitors. Report to the launch bay immediately for emergency evacuation. Abandon ship!"

The Bridge crew and the visitors from the _Yagami_ exited the Bridge's remains through emergency egress tunnels.

On the Bridge of the _Yagami_, Adrian tapped his commbadge. "Dorsey to all transporter rooms and cargo bays. Engage Evacuation Plan Epsilon-117. We are evacuating the crew, passengers and cargo of the _S.S.__Ponyo_. Dorsey, out."

With that, the Bridge crew of the _Yagami_—both permanent and temporary—set to work. "Captain, we have an incoming and urgent text message from the _Enterprise-B_," the officer at OPS said.

"From whom?" Adrian said. "From Lieutenant Nielsen," the Ensign said. "It reads: 'Beam _TGB _Shuttle Gamma-994 to the _Yagami_. Will explain later.'"

"Then, do it!" Adrian said. "Aye, sir," the Ensign said. "_TGB_Shuttle Gamma-994 is now in Main Shuttlebay."

"Captain, all cargo bays and transporter rooms report Epsilon-114 execution now complete," Io said.

Adrian nodded. "Then, throw a tractor beam on the _Enterprise-B_ and withdraw us to a safe distance," he said.

Star and Irina walked onto the Bridge as a tractor beam latched onto the _Enterprise-B_. Then, the two ships turned and moved away from the battered hulk of the _Ponyo_.

The members of the _Ponyo_'s crew present on the Bridge started crying as the _Ponyo_ detonated.

"I'm sorry about the _Ponyo_, Captain Seville," Adrian said. "She was a good ship."

"Thank you, Adrian, but its _Ms._Seville," Star said. "Without a ship, I cannot be called a Captain anymore."

"Well, that's where you are wrong, Star," Irina said. "T'Vara, put the aft view on screen, if you'd please."

On the view-screen, the _Yagami_'s tractor beam held the _Enterprise-B_ in place. "Per the space salvage laws of the United Federation of Planets, the _Enterprise-B_ is yours," Irina said.

"But…but…" Star stammered out. "Let me finish," Irina said. "You and your people discovered the _Enterprise-B_. Per the Nagano-Miyake Compact of 2153, anything discovered in free, unclaimed spatial territories belongs to the discoverer to do with as they will."

Star smiled and reached into her pocket, withdrawing the black case which held the chip containing Max's files. "Then there is still a chance. We can bring Max back."

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode 3: "Beyond the Edge of Forever"

Act (Chapter) 2

The _Yagami_ and the _Enterprise-B_ docked at the U.G.F. Spacedock for repairs to damages suffered in the battle with the Decepticons.

As that went on, Irina and Star resolved in the center of what was once the _Ponyo_'s landing bay.

"So you're planning to try and restore Max to the _Enterprise-B_?" Irina asked. "Yes," Star said. "At least that is the plan."

Meanwhile, aboard the _Yagami_, Carter was looking at _TGB_ Shuttle Gamma-994 when, all of a sudden, his Turbo Bracer fell off of his arm in a shower of sparks.

Mia was standing nearby. "Carter, are you all right?" she said as Carter bent down to retrieve the remains of the Turbo Bracer.

Seeing the burn on Carter's arm, Mia tapped her commbadge. "Pacitti to Dr. Phelps. Can you send someone with a medkit up to Main Shuttlebay? We have a burn victim that requires treatment," she said. "_On my way,_" Dr. Richard Phelps said.

"What happened?" Mia asked Carter. "I don't know," he said. Then, Carter looked over and saw what he was standing next to: _TGB_ Shuttle Gamma-994, late of the _S.S. Ponyo_.

Mia had an idea. She tapped a control on the shuttle's hull, opening the embarkation hatch. An eerie blue light emanated from a storage compartment.

Mia opened the compartment, revealing the Goukaiphone that Eli had found on the _Enterprise-B_. She picked it up then handed it to Carter.

"I believe that this belongs to you," Mia said. As soon as Carter took the Goukaiphone, a blue light replaced his Black Turbo clothes with a blue and silver jacket with white undershirt.

In the _Yagami_'s _Haruki-ya_ crew lounge, Miley was talking to Selev, when she suddenly trailed off. "Ms. Stewart, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm all right, Selev," Miley said. "I just felt a tremor through the Morphin' Grid, the energy field that allows us to transform into the warriors known as Power Rangers. It seems that the Goukaiphone you found on the _Enterprise-B_ has been claimed by its rightful owner."

Back in the underground cavern, Star closed her eyes for a moment. "Star, what's wrong?" Irina asked. "A shuttlecraft is approaching," Star said. "Let's go to the observation booth."

And so, Irina and Star stood in the observation booth and watched as a U.G.F. shuttlecraft came to a stop on a landing pad.

The embarkation hatch opened, revealing an African-American male human in a U.G.F. uniform. "Captain Stargazer Seville?" he asked as Star and Irina approached.

"Yes?" Star said. "Lieutenant Barack Danforth, Head of Ambassadorial Security," the officer said in introduction. "I was told by my superiors to report to you if anyone in my vicinity finds anything with this insignia on it."

Danforth held up a palm-sized holographic projector and switched it on. On it was the familiar image of the Goukaiger crest.

"A case with this insignia on it was found at Mount Midoriyama, outside Yokohama, Japan," Danforth said. "Isn't that where the primary U.G.F. physical training facility for this solar system is located?" Irina asked.

"More or less," Danforth said. Then, recognizing Irina's uniform, he smiled. "You must be from the _Yagami_."

"Yes," Irina said. "Lieutenant Irina Nielsen, helmswoman." "A pleasure, ma'am," Danforth said.

He then turned to Star. "I was told to take you and a few of your people to Midoriyama," he said.

Star tapped a button on her Accel Changer. "Star to Jon, Carla, Majel and Nani. Report to the underground landing bay."

Moments later, Jon led Carla Witwicky, Padmé Goof's sister Majel and Nani Jameson into the bay.

Jon gasped when he saw Lieutenant Danforth. "Barack the Rock, how the hell are ya?" he said as he ran to hug his old friend.

"I've been well," Danforth said. "I heard about you and Stargazer over here. Congratulations."

"How long has it been?" Jon said. "Seven years," Barack said. "Since you and your parents moved to Albuquerque from Middleton."

"Jon, we have a mission," Star said. "Lieutenant Danforth is here in an official capacity."

"Oh, I see," Jon said. "So, what—as my mom would say—is the sitch?" "A Goukaiphone was found at the U.G.F.'s Terran Sector PhysTrain facility on Mount Midoriyama, Japan," Star said. "Irina, call the _Yagami_ and ask for some backup. I have a feeling we may need it."

As the U.G.F. shuttle landed at the Midoriyama PhysTrain Center landing pad, Irina smiled as she saw Selev, T'Vara, Mia and two new officers disembark from a shuttle from the _Yagami_.

As Barack, Star and their passengers readied their gear, Irina walked up to the shuttlecraft _Majin Buu_.

"Lieutenant, Omega Force stands ready to follow your orders," Selev said. "Very well, Mr. Selev," Irina said before walking up to the new officers.

"What are your names?" Irina asked. "I am Theodore McQueen, Lieutenant Junior Grade, Gamma Shift Science Officer," the first officer said.

The second officer stood at attention as she introduced herself. "Lusheeta Kobe, Lieutenant Junior Grade, Gamma Shift Tactical Officer, sir!" she said.

Irina chuckled as she said, "At ease, Mr. Kobe. We have been ordered to obey Captain Seville's orders as we carry out this mission."

Irina gestured to Star, who was holstering a weapon of some sort. "Are we clear?" Irina said. "Yes, ma'am," Kobe and McQueen said.

"Then, let's get to work," Star said. "Mr. Danforth, show me where the case was found." "This way, Captain," Barack said.

He gestured for the members of Omega Force and the former crew of the _Ponyo_ to follow him.

An alien officer in a U.G.F. uniform was standing next to an overturned headstone.

"Lieutenant, we found the box Fleet Command told us to find," the officer said.

"Then give it to her," Barack said, gesturing to Star. "Captain Seville, while officially a civilian, has been placed in command of all operations relating to the Goukaiphone devices."

"Aye, sir," the officer said before handing Star the case. "Lieutenant, to be on the safe side, scan for any other Goukaiger energy traces," Irina said. "Yes, sir," Selev said. He, T'Vara and Kobe moved off.

Star opened the case and picked up the Goukaiphone. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation on her arm. The Accel Changer fell off her right arm, while the activation key she wore on a chain around her neck dissolved in a shower of red fire.

Star fell to the ground in intense pain as a flare of red light changed her clothes from her Red Racer ensemble to red and silver jacket and pants with pink undershirt.

"MEDIC!" Barack called out. Two U.G.F. medics came up to the site, pushing an anti-gravity gurney. "Take the Captain to the Medical Center!" Barack said. "Yes, sir!" the lead medic said.

McQueen tapped his commbadge as the medics wheeled Star away. "McQueen to Selev." "_Selev here,_" Selev said. "Lieutenant, Captain Seville has been taken to the Medical Center," McQueen said.

"_What happened, Mr. McQueen?_" T'Vara said. "As soon as she picked up the device we were sent here to retrieve, she fell to the ground in obvious pain," McQueen said. "I think she was meant for it," Irina said.

"Then why did she react to the new energy _like that?_" Barack said. "Lieutenants, there is something about my fiancé that you should know," Jon said.

"Star is a combination of three life energies: her father, Alvin Seville; her mother, Brittany Miller-Seville; and a tinker-fairy from another dimension named Stargazer Starheart," he added.

"It's possible that the life-force of Stargazer Starheart left in Star was overwhelmed by the overload of Ranger energy caused by the interaction between the Goukaiphone and the Accel Changer," Jon finished.

Jon turned to look at the high-off peak of Mount Midoriyama and fell to his knees, crying.

Irina walked over to and put an arm around Jon's shoulders. "Jonathan, my great-grandmother, Kelsi Nielsen, was an early proponent of counseling services on Federation starships," she said.

"Before she died last year at 141, my Kelsi gave me some advice. She said, 'A life, however short, is only wasted if it is not lived to its fullest,'" she continued.

"From the short time I or anyone on the _Yagami_'s crew has known her, I can honestly say that Stargazer Seville cannot be referred to as a life-waster," Irina finished.

"(sniff)Thank you, Irina," Jon said. "I'll go stay with her." "And to keep her safe, I'll send two of my people to guard Star's room," Irina said. "Thank you," Jon said before he stood up and moved to follow the anti-grav gurney bearing Star's body.

A few hours later, Star woke up to see Jon at her bedside and T'Vara and Kobe standing watch outside.

"_Jalapeno, _do I have a headache," Star whispered. "What happened?"

"You, apparently, were the intended recipient of the Goukaiphone we found here on Mount Midoriyama," Jon said. "The medics say you can leave. Just don't over-exert yourself."

"Well, since we found…" Star started to say before she was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from her waist.

Star looked down and saw the Goukaiger crest insignia on her Goukaiphone glowing red. Instinctively, she pressed the telephone symbol on the keypad. "Go for Star," she said.

"_Oh, Star Glad you're up. It's Nani,_" the voice on the other side of the channel said. "_The Starfleet people found a second Goukaiphone here on Midoriyama._"

"Where?" Star said. "_The Midoriyama Winners' Museum, in the American Wing,_" Nani said. "On our way," Star said. Jon, T'Vara and Kobe followed Star out of the medical chamber.

"We have a GoukaiPink," Padmé said. Star watched as a being clad in pink turned to face her. "Nani?" Star said. Nani started to cry. "I've idolized the Power Rangers all my life. And to think…I'm finally a Ranger myself!" she said through her tears.

"We detected no other energy traces, Captain," T'Vara said. "Then, let's head back to the _Yagami_ and…" Star started to say before a beeping sounded.

Irina tapped her commbadge. "Nielsen here," she said. "_Lieutenant, this is Captain Dorsey. A delivery has arrived for our friends of the late _Ponyo_,_" Adrian said.

"What is it, Adrian?" Star said. "_I was asked by the deliverer to not say over an open comm channel,_" Adrian said. "_I can only say that it is in the hangar bay on the _Enterprise-B."

"All right, Adrian," Star said. "Since our business here on Midoriyama is complete, let's go."

The two shuttles took off from Midoriyama.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode 3: "Beyond the Edge of Forever"

Act (Chapter) 3

A voice from the U.G.F. shuttle's control panel brought Star out of her thoughts. "_Bridge to Captain Seville's shuttle. You are cleared to land in the hangar bay._"

Star stood and approached the cockpit as the shuttle angled for a landing on the _Enterprise-B_'s hangar deck.

"_You can come out right now,_" a voice called out over the shuttle's control panel. "_We installed an atmospheric force field._"

Star nodded-the signal for an officer to open the shuttle's embarkation hatch.

Star turned and watched the _Majin Buu_ pass through the newly-installed force field which separated the _Enterprise-B_'s hangar deck and open space.

A U.G.F. officer called out, "Commanding officer, _Enterprise-B_, arriving!" Another officer blew a boatswain's whistle, causing the other U.G.F. personnel in the bay to snap to attention.

"As you were," Star said. The officers resumed their work. Irina smiled as she took in the work that the repair crews had done.

"Love what you've done with the place," Irina said. "Thank you for the compliment, Lieutenant Nielsen," the alien officer in charge said.

"We were ordered by Admiral Gantu, our military's chief of staff, to refit the _Enterprise-B_ as if it were a U.G.F. military vessel," the officer said. "That includes…"

The officer whistled the cue for an officer in the hangar bay's control room to raise a curtain. It revealed the "special delivery" Adrian had referred to. Star gasped as she looked at a mirror image of the late _S.S. Ponyo_.

"It is the first-ever _Ponyo_-class atmospheric escort cruiser," the officer in charge said. "Based on U.G.F. research into the abilities of the Trimaxion Drone Ship, the _Ponyo_-class atmospheric escort cruiser can enter atmospheres in order to conduct operations on planetary surfaces."

"Also, if necessary, the _Ponyo_-class a.e.c. can operate in space as an independent vessel," another officer said. "Say you are on the _Enterprise-B_, en route to one of your band's concerts. A distress call is received, but you must continue on course. So, you can siphon off a few members of your newly-assigned U.G.F. crew compliment to man the a.e.c. and answer the call."

"Thank the Grand Councilwoman for me," Star said. "Will do, Captain," the officer in charge said before Star, Jon, Irina and Selev walked into a nearby turbolift car.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Yagami_, the officer at OPS reported, "Captain, incoming message on all subspace bands."

"Put it through," Adrian said. The image of an amphibian alien in a more ornate version of the standard U.G.F. uniform appeared on the _Yagami_'s view-screen.

"_This is Admiral Gantu, chief of staff for the Galactic Armada,_" the alien said. "_It is my sad duty to report that Khandravex, Grand Councilwoman of the United Galactic Federation, has died at the age of 241 Earth years. All U.G.F. ambassadors, council members, military officers and civilians who wish to are requested to attend the state funeral in six planetary rotations._"

"Open a channel to the source of that transmission," Adrian said. "Aye, sir," the OPS officer said. The image of Admiral Gantu re-appeared on the _Yagami_'s view-screen. "_To whom do I speak?_" he asked.

"I am Captain Adrian Dorsey of the _U.S.S. Yagami_, representing the United Federation of Planets," Adrian said. "It is therefore on behalf of the Federation and the crew of the _Yagami_ that I would like to offer our condolences on the death of your Grand Councilwoman."

"_I thank you for your kind words, Captain,_" Gantu said. "_The Grand Councilwoman saw fit to give me a second chance to do what I love after I failed to capture a dangerous criminal 26 Earth years ago. And for that, I will be forever grateful._"

"We will be honoured to attend the Grand Councilwoman's funeral, and assist in any way possible," Adrian said.

"_Your Federation is a gracious one, Captain Dorsey,_" Gantu said. "_I will see you when you arrive at Turo. Gantu, out._"

"Hail the _Enterprise-B_, Ensign," Adrian said as Gantu's image disappeared from the view-screen. "Aye, sir," the Ensign said.

The image on the _Yagami_'s view-screen shifted from the interior of the U.G.F. spacedock to the Bridge of the _Enterprise-B_. On it, Star was attempting to console the ship's U.G.F. crewmembers following the announcement of Grand Councilwoman Khandravex's death. Irina was in the command chair.

"_As you can tell, all hell has broken loose over here, Captain,_" Irina said. "I can tell, Irina," Adrian said. "We're getting ready to depart for Turo. How soon can the _Enterprise-B_ be ready?"

"_We'll be ready in one hour, Adrian,_" Star said. "_We just need to finish loading cargo and other materials._"

Star reached into her utility belt and withdrew a small black case. "_There is also something _I_ need to take care of. _Enterprise-B_, out._"

The image of the Bridge of the _Enterprise-B_ reverted to the interior of the U.G.F. spacedock.

Meanwhile, back on the _Enterprise-B_, Star turned to Irina. "'Rina, please come with me," she said. "Lieutenant Pacitti, you have the conn."

Mia sat in the command chair as Irina and Star left the Bridge.

On the _Enterprise-B_'s hangar deck, Star tapped a button on a keypad, opening the embarkation hatch on the side of the _Ponyo_-class atmospheric escort cruiser.

Lights flickered on in the corridor as Star and Irina approached a door marked "COMMAND CENTER" in several U.G.F. member languages, including Terran Standard English.

The door slid open at their approach, revealing to Star and Irina the typical Galactic Armada Bridge design. Star walked up to the Science console then sat down.

She then opened the black case and pulled out the isolinear optical chip holding Max's operational files—the so-called "black box."

"Here goes nothing," Star said before she put the chip in a slot on the control panel. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, suddenly, the panel lit up in every color in the rainbow. The light then spread to every panel on the Bridge.

Then, a loud yawning sound emanated from every audio receiver on the Bridge. "_God, I needed that nap,_" a familiar voice said. "Max, is that you?" Star said.

"_Yeah, it's me, Star,_" Max said. "_But, I feel different. Where am I?"_

"You have been re-integrated into the computer systems of the first-ever _Ponyo_-class atmospheric escort cruiser," Star said.

"_The last thing I remember is you recommending that I back myself up to the black box as the Decepticon battle cruiser was approaching the _Ponyo_ and the _Enterprise-B_,_" Max said.

"The _Ponyo_ was destroyed in the ensuing battle," Irina said. "Per the space salvage laws of my Federation, Star is now the owner, master and commander of the _Enterprise-B_, which your new 'body' is docked with."

"_Thank you for bringing me up to date, Irina,_" Max said. "You're not truly up to date yet, Max," Star said.

"_Oh?_" Max said. "Grand Councilwoman Khandravex died today," Star said. "I gotta beam back to the _Yagami_," Irina said before tapping her commbadge. "Nielsen to _Yagami_. One to beam up. Please inform all _Yagami_ personnel aboard the _Enterprise-B_ that they are to stand by for transport."

"_Yes, Lieutenant,_" the voice of the transporter officer said. Irina dissolved in the blue and silver shower of energy that Star had come to associate with Starfleet.

"Max, I gotta head back up to the Bridge of the _Enterprise-B_," Star said. "I'll have the U.G.F. engineering team rig an interface between the _Enterprise-B_ and the…"

"…Ponyo II_?_" Max suggested. "Fine with me," Star said before she left the _Ponyo II_'s Bridge.

Three U.G.F. starships, the _Yagami_ and the _Enterprise-B_ departed the Spacedock facility. As soon as they were clear and able to navigate, the U.G.F. ships and the _Enterprise-B_ began to assume a familiar formation.

"Text message from the _Enterprise-B_, Captain," T'Vara said. "Message reads as follows: 'Running Missing Man formation for Grand Councilwoman Khandravex. We would be honoured if _Yagami_ would take the lead.'"

Adrian nodded. "Mr. Nielsen, if you would?" he said. "Aye, sir," Irina said.

The _Yagami_ took up its position at the head of the formation. Then, as one, the formation accelerated into warp.

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode 3: "Beyond the Edge of Forever"

Act (Chapter) 4

The five-ship missing man formation came out of warp near the U.G.F. capitol planet of Turo.

The Captain's Yacht _Nausica__ä_ detached from the _Yagami_ and joined the _Ponyo II_ and shuttles from the other U.G.F. ships in another missing man formation.

A few days later, the Grand Council chamber was filled to capacity for the Grand Councilwoman's funeral.

Admiral Gantu stepped forward to begin the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to say our farewells to Khandravex of Aerisia, 90th leader of the United Galactic Federation Grand Council," he began. "I invite anyone to step forward and share their memories of this extraordinary being."

Adrian watched as a familiar face stepped forward. "I am Ambassador Lilo Keali'I Jameson of the planet Earth," she began. "Nearly 30 years ago, a dangerous alien known as Experiment 626—also known as 'Stitch'—escaped from this planet. He then crashed on Earth, where I befriended him, taught him about the power of _ohana_ [Hawaiian for "family"] and turned him into an upstanding member of galactic society."

"A year later, Grand Councilwoman Khandravex helped me begin my own transformation—from an aloof orphan child into a responsible adult with a family of my own—by giving Stitch and I the responsibility of re-capturing and re-settling all of Stitch's predecessors," Lilo continued.

"As a reward for completing this difficult task, I was named Earth's ambassador to this Federation, an honor I have enjoyed to this very day. For this, I owe Khandravex of Aerisria a debt that I will never be able to repay…and now, _cannot_ repay," Lilo finished.

Star stood up and walked up to the microphone vacated by Lilo. "I am Stargazer Cerulean Miller-Seville, captain of the U.G.F.-registered civilian Starship _Enterprise-B_, of the planet Earth," she began. "My family has enjoyed the favour of the United Galactic Federation—and Khandravex in particular—since my family aided in the capture of the evil Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel in 2007."

One by one, the _Yagami_ away team watched as speaker after speaker eulogized Khandravex and her skills as a diplomat, a warrior and a stateswoman.

Finally, Adrian stood up and made his way to the microphone. "I am Adrian Ethan Dorsey, captain of the Starship _Yagami_ of the United Federation of Planets, and I speak on behalf of my entire crew," he began.

"I was, sadly, never able to meet Khandravex as a person. However, I was able to see the society she helped to build-a society quite like mine in many respects. It is no doubt that people like Khandravex are the reason that _this_ Federation is just like _my_ Federation: a shining symbol of peace, justice and culture in an otherwise savage galaxy," he said to finish his statement.

The cavernous chamber was silent as Adrian moved to rejoin the other members of the _Yagami_'s away team.

"We shall now view the last will and testament of Grand Councilwoman Khandravex," Admiral Gantu said.

A giant screen at the front of the council chamber glowed into life, revealing a wizened green-skinned alien.

"_I, Khandravex of Aerisria, being of sound mind and body, hereby make the following declarations regarding my final wishes,_" Khandravex began.

The video ended with Khandravex smiling. "_And now, with my final action as your Grand Councilwoman, I move for a vote on the matter of selection of a new Grand Council leader,_" she said.

As the screen faded, an avian being stood and spoke in a lilting whistle. The _Yagami_ away team's translators rendered the whistling as, "The Bomotan people vote to choose Lilo Jameson of Earth as our new Grand Councilwoman."

Several other council members echoed the Bomotan councilor's vote, while other councilors voted for other candidates.

"Admiral Gantu, as you probably know, our Prime Directive forbids us to interfere in the sovereign matters of the cultures we encounter. So, at this time, we would like to take our leave," Adrian said.

"Of course, Captain," Gantu said. Adrian tapped his commbadge. "Dorsey to _Nausica__ä_. Five to beam up," he said.

Adrian, Nicholas, Irina, T'Vara and Selev dissolved in Starfleet transporter energy.

Several hours pass as the Grand Council debated the merits of the four candidates for Grand Councilman or Woman.

On the _Yagami_, Nicholas and Irina were just getting off duty. "Irina, do you want to go down to _Haruki-ya _for a drink?" Nicholas said. "I'd be delighted," Irina said. The two lovers stepped into a turbolift. "_Haruki-ya_," Nicholas said.

The doors slid closed before the lift car began to move. "Irina, I've been waiting all day to do this," Nicholas said. "After all, we…"

"Nick, just shut up and kiss me," Irina said. Nicholas obliged. As soon as the kiss broke, Irina smiled before she turned to the lift's control panel. "Deck 8," she commanded.

Then, Irina turned to Nicholas. "Nick, as long as we keep our romance to when we're off-duty, we should not have to worry about how the rest of the crew would react," she said.

"True," Nicholas said. "But, why are you taking us to the living quarters deck?" "Don't you want to change into something more comfortable?"

"Oh, of course," Nicholas said. "You know, Irina, you are so mature for a woman your age."

"Thank you for saying so, Nick," Irina said. Irina and Nicholas walked onto the deck, hand in hand.

A few hours later, Irina and Nicholas were sipping at their Nielsen 47's when Adrian's voice came on the comm.

"_Attention, all _Yagami_ personnel. This is the Captain. I have just received word that Lilo Keali'I Jameson of this dimension's Earth has been chosen as the new Grand Councilwoman of the United Galactic Federation,_" Adrian began. "_At the request of the new Grand Councilwoman, the _Yagami_ will join the _Enterprise-B_ in escorting _Turo One_ to Earth for important matters relating to the change of command. All crew to departure stations. We leave in one hour. Dorsey, out._"

"So much for the drink," Nicholas said. He and Irina pushed their teacups over to a waiter, then left _Haruki-ya_.

An hour later, the _Yagami_ and the _Enterprise-B_ exited orbit of Turo, followed by _Turo One_, the gigantic vessel that operated as a mobile Grand Council chamber.

The three vessels accelerated into warp drive. "At current course and speed, we shall arrive at Earth in 5 hours, 13 minutes," Irina said.

"Very well," Adrian said. "Sorry for interrupting your date, you two."

Adrian smiled as Nicholas and Irina's jaws dropped. "How—how did you know we were dating, Captain?" Nicholas said.

"I remember when Admiral Todman brought you to me on the Holodeck when you first came aboard, Irina," Adrian said. "I saw the look in your eyes—_both of your eyes_—and knew right away that you two would end up together. As for the difference in your ranks, I believe that as long as your relationship is not brought onto this Bridge, you can proceed with it."

"Thank you, Captain," Irina said. A beeping sounded from T'Vara's panel. "Incoming message from the _Enterprise-B_, Captain," she said.

"On screen," Adrian said. The Bridge of the _Enterprise-B_ filled the _Yagami_'s view-screen. Star was grinning from ear to ear.

"Captain Seville, what are you so happy about?" Adrian asked. "_It's _Ambassador _Seville now,_" Star said. "_With Lilo now in power as the Grand Councilwoman, she appointed me to succeed her._"

"Well, congratulations, _Ambassador _Seville," Adrian said. "_I am currently debating whether to use the current Embassy in Honolulu, or move it to TCTNG's base of operations in Malibu,_" Star said.

"I'm sure that your father and mother are very proud of you, no matter where you decide to hang your hat," Irina said.

"_I'm sure that is the case, Irina, but I haven't contacted them yet,_" Star said.

"Then we'll leave you to do so," Adrian said. "_Yagami_, out." Star nodded just before the view-screen shifted back to the forward view from the _Yagami_'s sensors.

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode 3: "Beyond the Edge of Forever"

Act (Chapter) 5

The _Yagami_ was the first of the three ships to come out of warp, followed by _Turo One_, then by the _Enterprise-B_. A flotilla of seven U.G.F. starships launched antimatter flares in celebration of the new Grand Councilwoman's arrival.

The Bridge of the _Yagami_ was awash in lights of every color of the rainbow as the Bridge crew watched the show.

A Bridge officer whistled then remarked, "This must be a big deal to them."

Irina responded: "It is, Mr. Zakarian. It is, indeed." She then turned to face the officer. "Imagine if President Bacco has died while in office. The arrival of a new President would, no doubt, be as much a cause for celebration as what we are witnessing right now."

"Well said, Irina," Adrian said. "Well said, indeed." "Thank you, Captain," Irina said. "I can only imagine what both Lilo and Star are thinking right now."

"I can only imagine too, Lieutenant," Adrian said. But, before Adrian could continue his thoughts, a beeping sounded from T'Vara's panel.

"Captain, incoming message from the _Enterprise-B_," T'Vara said. "You will be speaking to Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo, head of Ambassador Seville's personal security detail."

"On screen," Adrian said. The image of the light show switched to the image of a black-haired (graying at the temples) woman with piercing brown eyes.

"_Captain Dorsey, I have been asked by Ambassador Seville to relay a request,_" the woman said.

"What is it, Mrs. DiNozzo?" Adrian asked. "_She requests a security contingent from the _Yagami_ to escort her as she and her band-mates prepare certain assets for transfer from the Malibu beach house to the Honolulu Embassy,_" DiNozzo said.

"Tell the Ambassador that whatever help the _Yagami_ can provide is at her disposal," Adrian said. "_Thank you, Captain,_" DiNozzo said. "_DiNozzo, out_."

Two Class-12 cargo shuttles and the _Nausica__ä_ landed on the beach near the beach house. Officers from the _Yagami_ helped load TCTNG's band gear and "sensitive" equipment for transport.

As the operation continued, Star, Irina and Adrian sat on a couch in the beach house's living room.

"Adrian, before you return to your dimension, Jon and I would be honoured if you would perform our wedding ceremony," Star said.

"I would be delighted to do so, Ambassador," Adrian said. "After all, a Starfleet captain's most sacred privilege is to perform a wedding."

A beeping sounded from Star's pocket. She withdrew and opened her Goukaiphone. "Seville. Go ahead."

"_Ambassador, this is Lieutenant Danforth,_" the voice on the other end said. "_We've located the last Goukaiger energy trace in Yuma, Arizona_."

"Did you say, _Yuma, Arizona?_" Star said. "_Yes, ma'am,_" Barack said.

"We're on our way," Star said before hanging up. She then turned back to Adrian and Irina. "Captain, Lieutenant, we're back on the clock," she said.

"What do you mean, Ambassador?" Irina asked. "Lieutenant Danforth has located the final Goukaiger energy trace," Star said.

"Where is it?" Adrian asked as Star reached for a small pouch on her belt. She pulled out a small red figure which had the skull and crossed swords insignia on its chest. "We must go back to the beginning of the Chipmunk Legacy," Star said before folding the figure in half and putting the resultant key in a slot on her Goukaiphone.

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force

_Will conclude in_

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation

Episode 7: "Back to the Beginning!"


End file.
